1. Field
The following description relates to a data receiving apparatus that may discriminate a type of a received data frame using a constellation mapping scheme, and a data transmission apparatus that may transmit the data frame.
2. Description of Related Art
A data throughput and its improvement may be considered important in the area of radio communication. For example, in the case of a local area network (LAN), an improvement of the throughput may be desirable in view of the increase in number of users and the availability of various applications using voice, video streaming, and the like.
Accordingly, to improve the throughput, a more advanced data transmission standard has been suggested. However, with a newly suggested data transmission standard, an issue may arise regarding coexistence and interoperability between a data transmission apparatus and a data receiving apparatus based on an existing data transmission standard.